coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9310 (27th November 2017)
Plot Michelle suggests a holiday to the Maldives in January after Robert's operation. Robert puts her off. Summer tells Todd and Billy she isn't bothered about Oakhill anymore. Billy is still haunted by the crash and gets drunk in the Rovers. Mary is delighted when Jude asks her to mind George again. Kirk gives Tracy the idea of offering a baby photo service at the flower shop. Todd hires a private investigator to find out what happened to the other car in order to clear Billy's conscience. Seb tells Faye that Phelan saw Anna enter the solicitors office just before his accident and the police found her earring inside. Todd's PI finds a newspaper article on the crash revealing that Susan Barlow from Weatherfield was killed. Gemma puts up fly-posters around the area to try and find Henry Newton only for Brian to take them all down as they're illegal. Robert agrees to put out flyers for Preston's Petals photo service at the bistro if they hold their Christmas party there. He tells Michelle the restaurant is too busy for him to nip to the travel agent. Mary gets a call from Jude saying that George is in hospital again. Henry Newton attempts to trace "Jemima" at The Kabin. Norris tells him the name is too posh for the area and suggests he tries Balaclava Terrace. Kevin, Gary and Tim and Faye go the magistrates court for Anna's bail hearing. Faye discovers that her companions knew about the earring and didn't tell her. Todd knows that the truth would destroy Billy and pretends that no one was hurt in the crash. Billy is overcome with relief. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott *Solicitor - Michelle Butt *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Waiting area *Weatherfield Police Station - Cell and interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd turns detective to set Billy’s mind at rest; Mary enjoys precious time with her grandson; and Seb divulges Phelan's story to Faye. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,890,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2017 episodes